


What happens the other half of the year

by Colorless_Daydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Rimming, Sad, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Summary: What exactly happens the other half of the year Percy isn't at Camp Half-blood... it can't just be school... can it?----------------------A hot, moist cavern encased his throbbing cock. Percy usually hated the word moist, but the word now seemed ethereal. A perfect description.Luke bobbed up and down, teasing the member deliciously
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	What happens the other half of the year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first book on this website, I really hope it goes well, and thank you for reading!

-The First School Year-

The first six months after Camp, nothing much happened. Sure, Luke showing up out of no where freaked Percy out, but I mean nothing happened. They talked, after Percy reemed the son of Hermes out, then they were acted like freinds for the rest of the six months... till summer came again. Percy was sad, he had grown closer to Luke and thought it all was going to end. They werent going to be freinds anymore, only enimies. Luke wasnt going to help Percy with his school work, Percy would have to battle through that alone from now on. 

_\--------------------_

_Bright crystalizing, syrupy eyes boar into his. Never judging. Always helping, encoraging. No scorn, distast, or hatred. Just filled with warm emotions. Percy loved it, being the center of those adoring eyes. So trusting. The sea prince never staired to long knowing he would drown, and as much as he wanted to drown, something always held him back._

_Looking away at the last second Percy almost wanted to cry._

_He had always wanted to drown in a beutiful, poetic death._

_\--------------------_

-The Second School Year-

When Luke showed up the next summer, Percy was floored. Once again. He was so happy he kissed Luke. Once. Twice. Three times. Soon studying turned to long spans of time they spent kissing eachother, showing their tongs down the others throat. Groping their chests. Moaning. Rubing. Intertwining. Always stoping before their straining erections got the better of them

Sally just laughed when she caught them.

_\--------------------_

_Chapped lips that gradiated against Percy. Little airy breaths and moans befaling them. Just enough to make Percy twist in his pants, hot coils curilng in his stomach as he ached for more. His tong rubbed up againt Luke's and time seemed to stop. Oh the irony. Toching places no one else has ever touched before was thrilling. Percy owned Luke, Luke owned Percy._

_Luke ran a hand up Percy's chest, tweaking his nipples, mouth watering, wanting to lick those abbs. Tast the divets._

_Moving, entrancing. Hypnotic. Percy would do anything as long as the commands came from that mouth._

_\--------------------_

-The Third School Year-

By the third time, Percy was in love with Luke. Complety innamored. The trator still helped Percy with school work, but had explained things in such a way that Percy understood what was happening, and less and less needed the olders help. Soon Luke just sat their, watching Percy's cute scrunched nose look over the work assigned by his teachers. 

This set of six months, though, more then kissing happened. Luke silently asked permission, tying to portray a thousand words through his eyes as he pulled Percy's pants and boxers down. Wrapping his hadn around Luke jerked Percy off, and Percy Luke. 

This time, when Luke left, tears were shed.

\--------------------

His hands held calloses on the fingers, while the palm remained smooth. Running up and down Percy's shaft. So warm and furfilling. Percy's back arched as he moned into the air above him. Orgasaming, he blacked out, only for a second. Only to grab Luke and return the favore, running his own hand up and down.

Luke would sometimes grab Percy's pencil and scribble some notes down showing the boy how to do the work. Or his long fingers swooping as he played video games with Percy. The controlers no match for those long apendages. And Percy saw it all. 

Yeah. He moste certainly had a hand kink. 

\-------------------


End file.
